


the joys of baking

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier 30 day challenge! [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 30 day challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why on earth did Mark think it was a good idea to start a Christmas-baking tradition with his husband and daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the joys of baking

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a kid before and i feel like i didn't write it well, despite the fact that i teach kids oops
> 
> Prompt: Bake together!

The kitchen was an absolute _mess_.  There was damp-flour-clumps stuck to the cabinets, piles of sugar on the floor, and broken egg shells scattered on the counter top.

Why on earth did Mark think it would be a good idea to start a Christmas-cookie-baking tradition with his husband and daughter?  It was going to become an ingredient-fight and kitchen-clean-up tradition at this rate.

Jack had taken little Sammy to the bathroom when she got egg in her hair, giving Mark some time to clean up the kitchen and try to salvage some cookies together for the trip to Cincinnati for the family Christmas gathering the next day.  Jack came back to find him putting a half-batch of sugar cookies into the oven and starting to clean to make a second batch.

“Shit, this place is a mess,” he laughed a little, getting a washcloth out of its assigned drawer and getting it wet, starting to work on peeling off the nasty flour-clumps.  “Sorry, babe.”

Mark rolled his eyes, getting a handful of flour and throwing it in Jack’s hair. “That should make up for it,” he smirked, turning back to the cookies.  “Where’s Sammy at?”

“I had her take a bath, she had fuckin’ flour everywhere, man,” he said, shaking his hair out over Mark’s shoulder.  “Are you packed for the plane flight?”

“Yeah, but I think I’m going to have to get some clothes OUT of the suitcase because my dumb husband just covered me in _flour_.”

Jack just grinned, wiping the eggshells off the counter.

Mark (playfully) glared at him.

Half an hour and three batches of cookies later, the comfortable bantering between the two was interrupted by the gentle pitter-patter of the seven-year-old’s running into the room.  Mark whipped around with a grin when he heard Sammy.

“Look at you!”  He grinned.  “All cleaned up for taste-testing!”  Mark picked her up, spinning her around while she squealed and giggled.

“Daddy!”  She laughed, squirming when he started to tickle her.  “Papa! Save me!”

“BOSS PAPA TO THE RESCUE!”  Jack yelled, pulling Sammy out of Mark’s arms and into his own, running around with her tight against his chest.  She giggled, clinging to his t-shirt while Mark ran after them.  He stopped when the oven beeped, running back into the kitchen to pull the last batch of tree-shaped cookies out of the oven.

Jack laughed, letting Sammy down on her feet.  “We’re safe now!  Look at that!”

“COOKIES ARE READY FOR TASTE-TESTING!”  Mark yelled from the kitchen, causing Sammy to run straight into his open arms.  She giggled, reaching over his shoulder towards the cookies.

“Daddy!  I want a cookie!”  She whined, causing Jack to take pity on her and reach behind Mark for a cooled-off cookie for her.  She grinned, taking it happily and devouring it in less than a minute.

“What’d’ya think?  Do you think Uncle Tom and Gramma will like them?”  Jack asked her, beaming happily.  She nodded eagerly, finishing chewing what was left in her mouth.

“We did AWESOME!”  Sammy laughed, pumping her fist in the air.  Mark laughed too, kissing her on the side of the head before letting her down.

“Why don’t you go finish packing before we have to catch the plane, ok?  Your papa and I have to finish cleaning the kitchen now.”

“Alright!” She grinned, running off to her blue-themed room.

Mark smiled, turning back around to tidy up the mess that was left.  Jack wrapped his arms around Mark from behind, swaying their hips together to a silent beat that only he heard.

“You’re so good with her,” Jack whispered against the back of his neck, closing his eyes and relaxing.

“So are you,” Mark smiled, turning his head slightly to kiss the top of Jack’s.  “I think we’ve finally got a hold on this parenting-thing.”

“If only we could grasp the baking-thing, too.”

Mark laughed.


End file.
